Red Riding Hood
by ImGonnaCallYouFern
Summary: Kim Crawford is fed up of being stuck inside of her village. Don't get her wrong, she loves her family and friends but sometimes she just wishes she could leave. Jack Brewer is fed up of getting told what to do so him and his friend leave the palace to start over. what happens when the two meet? oh did i mention theirs a wolf chucked into the mix? XKickX XJaceX XMillieX
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I recently got the script for the pantomime I'm doing, I read it through and I could imagine the Kickin it characters filling them roles. It isn't the original story although it is going along the plot of the pantomime. By the way they don't do Karate in this but it does mention it a couple of times. Well Ty and Rudy mention it a couple of times. It's also a modern version of the pantomime and I have also changed it a bit to make it my own ****. Also Eddie isn't in this fan fiction and they are about 17-18 and look about how they do in Season 3.**

**Red Riding Hood/Belinda Merry: Kim Crawford**

**Prince Edwin of Entertainia/The Huntsman: Jack Brewer**

**Bobby Shaftoe/Princes Servant: Jerry Martinez**

**Grandma (It's going to be Grandad in this though): Rudy Gillespie**

**Sir Jasper/The Villain: Ty Hunter**

**Hustle and Bustle/Jasper's Henchmen: Frank and Brody**

**Bo – Peep/Belinda's best friend: Grace Jones**

**Boy Blue/ Belinda's other best friend: Milton Krupnick**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It, any of the characters included in Kickin' It or the plot/lines of Red Riding Hood by Norman Robbins. This Fanfic is not copyright I have told you that I don't own the plot or lines of the pantomime.**

* * *

Ty Hunter stood at the tower in the middle of Seaford looking down at all of the residents laughing and talking to each other. After getting fed up with everyone being so happy and joyful he came down the stairs and into the courtyard.

"What is everyone doing?" you see, everyone that turns 18 has to work for the mayor, which unfortunately for them, is Ty Hunter. "I didn't pay you to stand around all day to chat, I paid you to do your jobs so get back to work!" he hollered.

"Milton, Grace come here" Milton Krupnick and Grace Jones, best friends of Kim Crawford ran over to Ty.

"Yes sire"

"We need more flowers to decorate this place, would you two please go into the Forrest and collect some for us?"

Milton and Grace gasped at the word Forrest. "Out in the Forrest? You must be joking! I'm not going out there today, not with the wolf running around"

Ty glared at the bot in front of him. "Don't be ridiculous Milton, there is no wolf out there"

"Yes there is Sir and until someone gets rid of it then I am definitely not going out there and I'm sure Milton isn't either"

"Blah, your nothing but a pack of cowards. If I hadn't of badly hurt my knee during a karate tournament a long time ago I would go out there and kill it with my own hands"

Grace and Milton roll their eyes as Grace replies sarcastically "oh it must be so wonderful to be as brave as you are Sire Ty"

"Yes, Yes I suppose it is" he said, not knowing that Grace's comment was sarcastic. "Nothing scares Ty Hunter" he puts his arm up in the air and fist – pumps the sky, screaming like a little girl when he sees a small spider crawl up his arm.

"I thought you said nothing scares you Sire?" Grace smirked.

"Get back to work" he snarled before turning around and walking back towards the tower as Grace and Milton walked towards the edge of the Forrest.

When Ty reached the top of the tower again he was greeted by his two (annoying) Henchmen, Frank and Brody. They were both incredibly stupid and had a brain the size of a pea.

"Where have you two been?"

"Sorry were late sire we were at a celebration party"

"A celebration party?"

"Yes, for my Grandad's one hundredth and twelfth birthday. Oh it was amazing – caviar, champagne, music and gorgeous, gorgeous girls"

"And did he enjoy it Brody?"

"I haven't a clue, he died when he was seventy"

Ty sighed and rolled his eyes, "Gah, I don't know why I put up with you two. You're the laziest henchmen I've ever employed. I've a good mind to fire both of you and hire a couple of real villains to do my dirty work" Frank and Brody looked at each other with worry and gasped.

"Oh, don't do that Boss. You won't find anybody better than us. We're villains, pure and simple"

"Yes. I'm pure and he's –"

Frank cut him off before he could finish that sentence "Watch it. Watch it"

Ty sighed and rubbed his face "Do you know what today is?"

Frank said 'Friday' without hesitation at the same time Brody said 'Monday'. They looked at each other before saying a different date, Frank saying 'Tuesday' whilst Brody said 'Sunday'. They exchange looks again before finally saying Saturday and Thursday.

Ty glared at the two idiots in front of him. "It's _Wednesday, _you idiots. And the day I'm collecting the rent from that foul faced old faggot, Rudy Gillespie. He hasn't paid a penny for the last 10 years and if she doesn't cough up today, it's into the streets with him"

"RUDY GILLESPIE?" They both shouted at the same time. "But you can't throw him out sire, that's Red Riding Hood's favourite Grandad"

"I don't care if he's the king; No rent – no cottage. And that's final"

Brody looked doubtful but with one final glare from Ty he replied. "Alright, if that's what you want cock"

"And don't call me cock. Call me what the rest of the villigers call me"

"All right. You cross – eyed, two – faced, dim – witted, knock – kneed –"

Frank quickly put his hand over Brody's mouth, shutting him up whilst laughing nervously. "He – He's only joking squire" when he realised Brody had stopped trying to talk throughout his hand he took it away. "So, er, what do you want us to do?"

* * *

Milton and Grace were running through the village when they finally found Kim on the edge of the Forrest.

"Red Riding Hood. Thank goodness we found you"

"Where on earth have you been Red? We were worried sick!"

"Calm down Grace I was only in the Forrest collecting flowers. Aren't they beautiful" she held the bunch of tulips and roses out for Milton and Grace to see.

"Haven't you heard? Has nobody told you?" Milton practically screamed in her face. Now Kim was very confused.

"Told me what?"

"There's a great big wolf out in the Forrest. Just waiting to gobble up the first unsuspecting person it comes across" Kim laughed at Grace's words.

"Don't be so silly, Grace. There are no wolves in Seaford these days. Grandad Rudy chased the last one away when he was a boy"

"So everyone keeps telling us. But now there's another one, and according to rumour it's fiercer than ever!"

"But how would anyone know? Apart from Grandad, no – one's ever seen a wolf before. And as the King ordered all frightening pictures and descriptions to be removed from our school books years ago, I'm sure I wouldn't know what a wolf looked like even if I tripped over one!"

"Well… They've got big teeth – and sharp claws – and bushy tails"

"But so has a dog Milton"

"It scattered my sheep all over the place"

Milton nodded along to Grace's answer before adding his own. "And it drove my cows into the cornfield"

"But a dog could do them things too!"

"Perhaps she's right Grace. I mean – what would a wolf be doing here out of all places!?"

"And it _was_ Lindsay who said she'd seen it and you know how much she love's the attention. Oh, you're so sensible Red Riding Hood. The rest of us just panicked when we found out. What on earth would we do without you?"

"I'm sure you'd manage Grace" Kim laughed. "But I'd wish you'd stop calling me Red Riding Hood. I didn't mind when I was small but I'm all grown up now. Sometimes I think I'm the only one in the village who knows what my real name is."

Milton smirks. "Oh I wouldn't say that,_ Kim_. The boys in the village know exactly what your name is"

* * *

**A/N: Please review. Next chapter will be up soon. It's going to be probably between 10 and 20 chapters and the chapters may vary in length. Remember I do not own the plot or the characters of kickin it. Remember to review. Oh and I have a poll on my profile about what story you want me to do next. Please answer that. Thanks **

**~ Rachel.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews. Some of you asked when Jack and Jerry were coming into it and they are at the beginning at this chapter :) please review and tell me what you thought of it :) By the way, I'm from England and it mentions football (soccer) and because I don't know any American teams, I'm using the ones I know and hate **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It or any of the characters.**

* * *

"Seaford at last! I was wondering if we would ever make it here. Jer, do you reckon they sell axes here?"

"What do you want an axe for?"

"To chop wood of course Jer, with all this forest around there must be a job for a woodcutter somewhere"

Jerry dropped his bag on the floor and stared at the prince in shock. "But you can't go chopping wood with hands like yours. It's taken bottles of fairy liquid to get them that soft! Besides - you're not a young woodcutter, you're a royal Prince-" before he could say anything else, Jack shoved his hand over Jerry's mouth.

"Shut Up! It's supposed to be a secret. If anyone finds out who I really am, I'll be back to the palace before you can say Jack Brewer!"

Jerry sighed, knowing Jack was right. "I know man. But Prince Jack of California chopping wood. It's not right"

"Perhaps not - but it's a lot better than marrying Princess Slut-Face or whatever she's called. Jerry, why can't I ever do shat i want to do? I want to live my own life, mix with people I want to mix with and choose my own wife. I mean, that's why I've come to Seaford. It's the smallest village in the kingdom and no one will ever think of looking for me here"

"But what about me Jack? What am I going to do? I mean – I can't be a woodcutters servant can I?"

Jack thought for a minute before frowning. "No, I guess not. I never thought of that. Perhaps you better go home again"

Jerry Gasped and stepped back a bit. "What? And live with me mum and dad again. I possibly couldn't do that. Not ever. My Dad beats me"

"What, why didn't you tell me about this sooner? That's terrible"

"I know. And he's not the only one. My Mum beats me as well"

"What? Your father beats you and your mother beats you?"

Jerry nodded his head miserably.

"Then you can't possibly go back. You'll have to find somewhere else then"

"Oh, I will. In fact, the minute I get back home I'm going to move in with Preston North End **(A/N: The English team)**"

Jack looked confused and furrowed his eyebrows towards his Latino friend "What on earth for?"

"Well, they never beat anybody"

"Oh you idiot!" Realizing he had been tricked, he pushed his idiotic friend lightly on the shoulder before carrying on walking again. "Well then, it looks as though you will have to get a job too. I'll meet you back here in an hour or so and we can tell each other how we got on. But remember Jer, not a word of this to anyone. If Father discovers our hiding place, it will be slut – face for me and the dungeons for you"

"Don't worry Man, my lips are sealed"

"See you later then Jer"

"Bye Man" Jerry shouted before making his own way into the village of Seaford.

* * *

Rudy Gillespie was walking through the village square on his way to the bakery that he and his granddaughter run when Ty walked past, sporting a full moustache on top of his lips.

"What on earth are you wearing that false moustache for? It's Halloween is it?"

"False moustache? For your information, _Pudy, _It's taken ten years to grow this magnificent specimen and every hair of its my own" Ty said as he tweaks the end of it in pride.

Rudy laughed "Give over, You've had it made from the hair on a dog's back leg. Every time you walk past a lamp-post, the edges curl upwards"

"Silence!" Ty screamed at him "You owe me ten years' rent and if I don't get it in the next few minutes, I'm chucking you out"

"What are you talking about? You can't throw me out! If your Uncle were alive today, he'd be turning in his grave. He gave me that cottage for getting rid of the big bad wolf"

It was Ty's turn to laugh now. "Rubbish. You tricked him out of it, you fannel – faced old fraud. You never touched that wolf. He's out in the Forrest this very minute! And If I don't get my rent money soon. You'll be out there with him!"

Rudy gasped "If I didn't like violence, I'd smack you in the face. For the last time, that cottage is mine and you're not getting your measly, mucky hands on it!"

"Very well then. If that's the way you want it" he put his hands around his mouth to make his words sound louder when he shouted for Frank and Brody.

When Ty had shouted for his bailiffs, everyone came running out into the square, including Kim, Grace and Milton.

"What on earth is going on?" Grace shouted throughout all the chattering of the villagers.

"I'm chucking this man out into the streets"

"What?" Kim screamed – catching everyone's attention "You can't throw Grandad out. Where will he go? He's the poorest man in the country"

"Why should I care? The sooner I'm rid of him the better. Besides, I've just hired a new woodcutter this morning and I've told him he can move in this very afternoon"

When Rudy starts crying again, saying that Ty's got it in for him in between his sob's, Jack came in and stood next to Kim. It was then; Kim managed to get a good look at this 'Woodcutter'. He was tall with a very good build, broad shoulders with a tanned body. He had brown shaggy hair and the most gorgeous chocolate brown eyes she has ever seen.

She came out of her haze when he began to speak. _'Wow, even his voice in dreamy' _she thought.

"Is something wrong?"

She cleared her throat, making sure her voice was clear before she began to speak so she didn't make a fool of herself in front of the unnamed woodcutter. "The squires throwing Grandad out of his cottage" she managed to say without messing it up.

He looked down at the young woman in front of him, catching her eyes. Chocolate brown orbs looked straight into the hazel ones and they seemed to be like that forever until someone cleared their throats and he looked away. "Is that so Squire?"

"What if it is? I'm paying you to chop wood not ask silly questions. Now, help these two idiots move all his bags and baggage"

"No, he's not going anywhere"

"But he hasn't paid his rent" Frank started saying but was cut off by Brody. "For over ten years"

Jack turned to Rudy "How much do you owe Sir?

Before Rudy could reply or say anything at all, Ty butted in quickly "One hundred dollars"

"Here, take this" He threw a wad of money notes at the squire. "And clear off before I punch you in the nose"

With that last note he walked towards the forest, taking one last look at the blonde beauty before disappearing off between the trees,

* * *

**A/N: Oooh. So Jack and Jerry were Introduced in this chapter and Jack met Kim. There probably will be Jace (Jerry and Grace) in this (If I can find somewhere to put it in) and there might be Millie in too (Milton and Julie). Please review and I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. Hopefully the next chapter will be up sometime next week or if I have time to write it, it might be up at the weekend **


End file.
